A vehicle engine typically utilizes water to cool various engine components and any associated fluids. A water pump is used to move the water through the cooling system. An oil cooler may also be used to cool engine oil that is used for lubricating and cooling the engine. The oil cooler is a heat exchanger which often utilizes the water from the cooling system to cool the oil.
The water inlet and outlet for the oil cooler must be properly located within the cooling system to maintain a sufficient pressure differential to move water through the oil cooler at a sufficient rate for cooling the oil. Likewise, the oil inlet and outlet for the oil cooler must be properly located within the oil lubricating and cooling system to maintain a sufficient pressure differential to move the oil through the oil cooler at a sufficient rate. The oil cooler may typically be located near the engine and the water pump, and fluid lines are typically used to connect the oil cooler to the cooling system and/or the oil system at the proper locations.